<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Hands, Warm Heart by xSyrian_Patchix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768664">Cold Hands, Warm Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSyrian_Patchix/pseuds/xSyrian_Patchix'>xSyrian_Patchix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big D's Oneshots/Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Freezing to death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Tell me if I missed anything, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), dont mind me just casually spamming the tommy tags, dream apologists please dni with me, i dont wanna hurt you, yeah hes a bitch as usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSyrian_Patchix/pseuds/xSyrian_Patchix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the little bit of strength that he had left, Tommy pulled the compass that was wrapped around his neck and started at it. The pointer was always pointing towards L’Manburg, the country that used to be his home, because that’s where Tubbo is. He smiled weakly, holding the device close to his chest as his eyelids felt heavy, muttering apologies that were unheard by everyone else. <i>If only he had listened, he wouldn’t have been exiled. If only he had listened, Dream wouldn’t have blown up his stuff. If only he had listened, Tubbo wouldn’t have called him selfish.</i></p><p><i>I’m sorry I failed you, Tubbo. Please forgive me,</i> Tommy thought one last time, before finally closing his eyes, his hand falling limp against the ground. He tried, he really did. But he could finally be free. He could finally go back home this way. Theseus would be no more.</p><p>---</p><p>Or, my own version of Tommy's death in exile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big D's Oneshots/Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Hands, Warm Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just an idea that I got since I've been reading too many SBI Exile Arc fics and honestly,,,I just wanted to write Tommy freezing to death if he didn't reach Techno's house in time. </p><p>I wrote this at like 2 AM and I only posted it now cause I fell asleep, so if you see any mistakes, please look the other way.</p><p>TW // Character death and probably some unwanted thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, wait, that’s definitely an understatement. It’s fucking freezing out here. Why did Technoblade even decide to live in a biome like this? Isn’t he a piglin hybrid? Piglins usually love the heat, hence why they live in the Nether. Maybe Techno was just built differently. Phil did mention one time that the reason why he adopted him was because he hated the Nether and so he followed the older man to the Overworld. (And also because the winged man couldn’t resist children, for some reason.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was he here again? Oh- right, he finally decided to leave Logstedshire (or at least, what’s left of it) in order to get back at Dream. That green bastard blew up his secret vault and everything else, saying that he has to start over and how you shouldn’t lie to your friends. It was a dick move, but it gave Tommy the chance to escape. He was about to end it all right there, at the top of the dirt tower, but he didn’t. (A part of him wishes he did.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Dream still his friend? No, they both hated each other’s guts since day one! </span>
  <em>
    <span>But he visited him everyday</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What kind of friend blows up their stuff? Arseholes, that’s what. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was only trying to protect you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> For prime’s sake, brain- that man literally killed him twice and was the reason why he’s here in the first place! </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was his fault for burning down George’s house and for not listening to Tubbo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shuddered, his teeth slightly chattering due to the low temperature. He has to admit, it was a mistake on his part for not bringing warmer clothes with him, only wearing his tattered clothing that has holes and dirt on them and smelled like gunpowder from his daily routines. (He remembered Niki would always scold him for not wearing something warm for the cold weather and make him wear a jacket that she sewn.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He missed Niki. He missed her stories that she would tell him and Tubbo every night after a long day. He missed her delicious sweets, and her chocolate cake recipe had always been the best. He missed the way she would whisper reassurances as she patch up his wound, saying he was gonna be fine.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feet dragged him into the snow, and he could feel his left foot (Prime, why did he have to lose one of his shoes?) going stiff, and he couldn’t feel the cold from it anymore due to how long he had been walking. Why did a blizzard just have to hit him by the time he decided to go to Techno’s base? How the hell can one man be this unlucky? It was Dream’s fault. </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>It was Tommy’s</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span><strike>.</strike> He wouldn’t have been here in the first place if that green bastard didn’t interfere with his exile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy couldn’t hear his stomach grumbling due to the harsh wind blowing against his ears. He was briefly reminded how much little he ate upon coming all the way here. Dream did blow up his stuff, after all, and the food that he collected during the trip and back at exile is probably frozen by now. (He remembered Eret always making sure they eat three meals a day, so that they have enough energy for the on-going war. They never ran out of food after their betrayal, but it was just never the same without their cooking.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He missed Eret. A surprise, since they were a traitor and Tommy despised traitors- and they also played in L’Manburg’s downfall...but he missed them. He missed their comfort whenever he had a nightmare every night. He missed their deep and brooding voice that says encouraging words. He missed the way they would always joke around with each other and pull harmless pranks on one another.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt himself losing his balance as his walking staggered, the snow storm making it harder to see what was ahead of him. He was careful enough not to run on any unwanted mobs, especially since it’s night time and he’s too cold to even fight, let alone walk properly. He left Logstedshire by the time the sun started to set. (He hated how the sunset reminded him too much of Tubbo. Of how they would sit at the bench and watch the sunset together whilst Mellohi plays in the background.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He missed Tubbo. He missed his best friend. His brother. His other half. He missed how they would scheme ridiculous plans and execute them in the most hilarious ways possible, their victim being anyone they could find. He missed how Tubbo would always be there throughout the pain and the destruction, as it's always them against the world. He missed the good times they’ve shared, before L’Manburg even existed.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy almost collapsed when the wind blew harder, but he managed to keep his balance. He couldn’t let Dream have his way. He’s not some sort of puppet with strings that he can pull. Even if Techno might not be happy to see him (especially after that fateful day that no one talks about anymore), he could just steal some of his stuff, stay there for the night and leave the first thing in the morning. Who knows, maybe he could persuade his brother to help him. (Wilbur taught him how to use his words instead of his sword against others, and it doesn’t always seem to work, as this world is made out of violence.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He missed Wilbur. Wilbur was practically the one who raised him when Phil and Techno weren’t there. He missed his songs, his lullabies that will always put him to sleep. He missed his warm embrace. He missed everything about Wilbur. He missed his older brother, the one who taught him everything he needed to know in order to survive. The one who didn’t spiral down into insanity and begged their father to kill him like a coward.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body collapsed in the snow, unable to support his weight any longer, the cold and harsh wind continuing to hit his sensitive skin as he shivered, wrapping his around himself tighter as a futile attempt to keep himself warm, which didn’t do much at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, you have to get up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind tells him, attempting to reignite the fire in his soul. He still has to fight Dream. He still has to get his discs back. He still has to go back to Tubbo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or is there even anything for him to go back to?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He lost everything already. His friends, his home, his brothers, his family- hell, even the man who hated his entire existence left him too. So what’s worth fighting for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s been over this. He needs to stop thinking about that. The first priority is to get to safety, and Techno’s base is right there! Tommy could see the smoke coming out from the chimney and the light illuminating from the windows. He was so close. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>close.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If only the Gods or whatever deity is up there would have mercy on him...then he could make a run for it and collapse into his older brother’s arms, reminding him that he’ll be alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was tired. He was hungry, cold, alone and tired. It was just like in exile. He just wanted for his suffering to come to an end, and so he laid there, getting buried underneath the snow. He wanted to go back home (if home even exists). He doesn’t want to die yet. It’s not his time to die, is it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one cares anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a ruthless voice whispered, and it sounded similarly to Dream’s. The blonde curled up as he hugged himself closer, wishing that the masked man would just leave him alone. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's not your time to die yet, Tommy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream once told him, as he pulled the teen away from the edge and ushered him back towards the portal.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Tommy wouldn’t most likely admit it, but he missed Dream. The Dream that he once was way back before any of the wars. He missed how the mask would always give him comfort, but now it just haunts his dreams every time he closes his eyes. He missed the times where they would just talk and chat with each other, going off from one topic to another. Dream used to be an older brother he once had.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So...this is the end, huh? Funny, doesn’t Theseus’ story end with him getting thrown off a cliff by a king who he trusted? The one who gave him shelter and care? Oh, the irony. Dream might’ve been the reason why he was exiled, but it was Tubbo who became the Lycomedes in his story. It was Tubbo who pushed him off into the sea, leaving him to die. Was it his fault? No, Tommy could never blame Tubbo. He couldn’t stay mad at him for long either. If it comes down to it, he wants to see him for the last time, apologize for the hell he put them through together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the little bit of strength that he had left, Tommy pulled the compass that was wrapped around his neck and started at it. The pointer was always pointing towards L’Manburg, the country that used to be his home, because that’s where Tubbo is. He smiled weakly, holding the device close to his chest as his eyelids felt heavy, muttering apologies that were unheard by everyone else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only he had listened, he wouldn’t have been exiled. If only he had listened, Dream wouldn’t have blown up his stuff. If only he had listened, Tubbo wouldn’t have called him selfish.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry I failed you, Tubbo. Please forgive me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy thought one last time, before finally closing his eyes, his hand falling limp against the ground. He tried, he really did. But he could finally be free. He could finally go back home this way. Theseus would be no more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only Tommy stayed awake just a bit longer, he would’ve heard frantic footsteps coming from a certain time traveller, knowing the horror of the future that was upon them. If Tommy just tried harder, he would’ve felt someone bringing his body to safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[TommyInnit froze to death.]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(In another timeline, Tommy would have made it to the house, his family waiting for him with open arms. But it never happened here.)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was originally gonna make this a one-shot but then I realized the potential story I could get out from this idea. Let me know if you guys want for me to write more about this, I always love to read your comments. ^^</p><p>For more updates and sneak peek on upcoming stories, or you just wanna chat with people in general about MCYT, then feel free to join my Discord server! We don't bite :)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://discord.gg/M9KwNt8p">The Angst Pit</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>